pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
A Pretty Cure Christmas 2
A Pretty Cure Christmas 2 is an album of Christmas music sung by characters from Relaxing Chime Pretty Cure, Athletic Pretty Cure, Butterfly Pretty Cure!, and On Pointe! Pretty Cure!. Songs It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year Words by Edward Pola Music by George Wyle Vocals by the cast of Relaxing Chime Pretty Cure We Need a Little Christmas Words and music by Jerry Herman Vocals by Jessica Boone It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas Words and music by Meredith Wilson Vocals by Emma Watson and Yuko Goto Do You Hear What I Hear? Words by Noël Regney Music by Gloria Shayne Vocals by Cristina Valenzuela Frosty the Snowman Words by Steve Nelson Music by Walter "Jack" Rollins Vocals by Tara Platt and the cast of Athletic Pretty Cure Sleigh Ride Words by Mitchell Parish Music by Leroy Anderson Vocals by Erica Lindbeck Merry Christmas Darling Words by Frank Pooler Music by Richard Carpenter Vocals by Veronica Taylor The Christmas Song Words by Robert Wells and Mel Tormé Music by Mel Tormé Vocals by Rupert Grint Christmas in Prison Words and music by John Prine Vocals by Emma Watson SUBARU KINOMOTO It was Christmas in prison, and the food was real good We has turkey and pistols carved out of wood I dream of her always even when I don't dream Her name's on my tongue, and her blood's in my strings Wait a while, eternity Old Mother Nature's got nothing on me Come to me, run to me, come to me now I'm rolling, my sweetheart, I'm flowing, by God She reminds me of a chess game with someone I admire Or a picnic in the rain after a prairie fire Her heart is as big as this whole Goddam jail And she's sweeter than saccharine at a drug store sale Wait a while, eternity Old Mother Nature's got nothing on me Come to me, run to me, come to me now I'm rolling, my sweetheart, I'm flowing, by God The search light in the big yard turns 'round with the gun And spotlights the snowflakes like the dust in the sun It's Christmas in prison, there'll be music tonight I'll probably get homesick, I love you, Good night Wait a while, eternity Old Mother Nature's got nothing on me Come to me, run to me, come to me now I'm rolling, my sweetheart, I'm flowing, by God (There's No Place Like) Home for the Holidays Words by Al Stillman Music by Robert Allan Vocals by the cast of On Pointe! Pretty Cure! The Little Drummer Boy/Peace on Earth Words by Katherine Kennicott Davis, Ian Fraser, Larry Grossman, and Alan "Buz" Kohan Music by Ian Fraser, Larry Grossman, and Alan "Buz" Kohan Vocals by Grey DeLisle and Sarah Williams Feliz Navidad Words and music by José Feliciano Vocals by Emma Watson and the cast of Butterfly Pretty Cure! YOKO KAMISAKA Feliz navidad, feliz navidad Feliz navidad, próspero año y felicidad Feliz navidad, feliz navidad Feliz navidad, próspero año y felicidad I want to wish you a happy Christmas I want to wish you a happy Christmas I want to wish you a happy Christmas From the bottom of my heart ALL BUTTERFLY CURES I want to wish you a happy Christmas I want to wish you a happy Christmas I want to wish you a happy Christmas From the bottom of my heart YOKO KAMISAKA Feliz navidad, feliz navidad Feliz navidad, próspero año y felicidad Feliz navidad, feliz navidad Feliz navidad, próspero año y felicidad I want to wish you a happy Christmas I want to wish you a happy Christmas I want to wish you a happy Christmas From the bottom of my heart ALL BUTTERFLY CURES I want to wish you a happy Christmas I want to wish you a happy Christmas I want to wish you a happy Christmas From the bottom of my heart YOKO KAMISAKA Feliz navidad, feliz navidad Feliz navidad, próspero año y felicidad Feliz navidad, feliz navidad Feliz navidad, próspero año y felicidad I want to wish you a happy Christmas I want to wish you a happy Christmas I want to wish you a happy Christmas From the bottom of my heart ALL BUTTERFLY CURES I want to wish you a happy Christmas I want to wish you a happy Christmas I want to wish you a happy Christmas From the bottom of my heart YOKO KAMISAKA Feliz navidad, feliz navidad Feliz navidad, próspero año y felicidad (spoken) Joyeux Noël, mes amis!